


Modern Day Hippie

by NatureCalls



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, Weed, and so is shotgunning, hippie natsu is my weakness, stoner!natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureCalls/pseuds/NatureCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is just relaxing before finals and Lucy doesn't understand how he's not stressed. It's easy for him to show her, she's always been a willing partner-in-crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day Hippie

**Author's Note:**

> First Fairy Tail fic. And my first fic in two whole years! Sorry if my writing is a little rusty. I just wanted to start off with something small to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> I just could not get the thought Natsu being a stoner out of my head. Plus I already miss his long hair in the manga and all the possibilities that could have resulted from it! I love any excuse to write Natsu with longer hair.

Natsu was a modern day hippie if Lucy had ever seen one. She’d known him for three years now and he hadn’t changed a bit. The only thing about him that had changed since they had first met freshman year was the names of the bands on his ratty t-shirts. Though the ratty t-shirts suited him so well when they were always paired with a pair of baggy shorts or jeans(depending on the season of the year) and his Birkenstock sandals. Those he only substituted for other shoes when it was snowing, which Lucy didn’t think a pair of canvas Vans fended off snow much better, but who was she to judge. 

It still amazed her how they got along so well. What a relative term that was, when they argued like crazy over stupid little things, like dirty dishes in the sink or what decorations could go in the apartment. Despite the differences between the two they would never find a friend more loyal. Lucy had come to realize that when her boyfriend two years ago tried to keep pushing Lucy past her comfortable boundaries when they would watch movies in her dorm room. She had slapped Dan so hard she thought it would leave a bruise. Little did she know she would be the one donning a bruise when he slapped her back. That had been the last date they would ever go on. The following day when Lucy hadn’t shown up to any of the classes they were taking together Natsu showed up at the dorm pounding on the door. After seeing the bruise Natsu took off without a word leaving Lucy to crawl back under her covers and cry some more. Several hours later Natsu was back with a beaten up Dan who was all but sniveling as he apologized to Lucy. The two friends were pretty much inseparable after that and guys were far and few between asking Lucy out, even two years later. Not when the pink haired young man kept a watchful eye on whoever called themselves ‘Lucy’s Boyfriend’.

“Luce! Come here!” Natsu called out from their living room. Lucy barely heard him over the playlist Natsu had blaring from his laptop. 

“What is it?” Lucy came strolling out of her bedroom, hair in a messy bun and glasses falling down her nose from studying.

“Can you put a braid in the back of my hair? I can’t get it right from this angle.” Natsu ran a hand through his long pink locks. It was always messy, just hitting his shoulders. It was surprisingly soft, considering he was constantly dying it to be the salmon color that stuck out in a crowd. 

“Oh lord, you’re helpless without me.” Lucy let out and exaggerated sigh before laughing and climbing to sit on the couch behind him. Natsu leaned back against the couch, both of Lucy’s legs on either side of him. “What is this for anyways?”

“Gray invited me out tonight to this musical festival the Reggae club is putting on.” 

“You’re both going out this close to finals?” Lucy gasped.

“Luce you dork, finals are still almost two weeks away. We haven’t even started dead week. Put some chill on the books.” Natsu couldn’t help but laugh at his brainy partner-in-crime. In three years at Magnolia University she had never once lost her motivation to study and make a 4.0 GPA. It astounded Natsu and he admired her for the dedication. 

“I know,” she blushed, “but you can never be too prepared. What if Professor Clive throws a bunch of curveball questions? He seems like he’s the type to do that.”

“Whaaaat? Old Gildarts would never do that. He’s too relaxed of a professor. Not one that wants to see his students fail.” Natsu rolled his eyes, but winced once Lucy slapped him upside the head for calling their professor by his first name. “Besides, even if I don’t go out tonight we both know I won’t study. I’m a procrastinator at heart.” He snickered. 

“I’ll never understand you and your ability to never stress out over school.” She shook her head but continued to gather the top half of Natsu’s hair and pull it through a small ponytail before running her fingers through the rest she had left down. Her fingers started to pick through the mess to find suitable sections to make a small braid. 

“Well I think we both know my little secret is right here.” The giggles coming from his throat clued Lucy in as to what he was referring to. Sure enough when he lifted the bong to his mouth and was lighting it, Lucy realized she guessed right. Once he was done inhaling, he started to talk, smoke trailing out his mouth. “You should try it once in a while. It might help that nerdy side of yours relax for a change.” 

“No way! Knowing my luck they would have a random drug test at work the next day!” 

“What bullshit,” Natsu scoffed, shoving the bong towards her hands that just got finished with the small braid next to his ear. “The whole University knows that everyone who works at Blue Pegasus Coffee House are total stoners. Like the owner would ever test, he’d be out of employees!” Lucy bit her lip knowing he was right. All of her coworkers smoked pot on a regular basis. Sometimes she thought their manager smoked with them. 

“Ugh fine. Just tonight though. That’s it. And then you and I are camping in the library all this next week.”

“Whatever, fine you dork. Here.” Lucy took the bong from her friend’s hands and just sat there for a second, face heating up with embarrassment. She didn’t know what she was doing. Sure, she had watched Natsu and their other friends smoke on a regular basis, but she hadn’t been paying attention to how they were actually smoking it. She just liked watching their actions after they got a buzz going. 

“Show me how to work this.” She hissed, as her face reddened some more. 

Natsu snickered, but took it back from her. “Alright, just watch me.” Lucy leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as Natsu put his lips up to the mouth piece and lighting what Lucy had heard him call the “bowl”. As smoke rose in the bong he took the bowl out and the smoke that had gathered into the chamber disappeared. Natsu placed the bowl back as he took his mouth off, waiting a bit before releasing the smoke from his mouth. Through the haze Lucy watched as Natsu opened his eyes and gave her a low grin. “It’s still lit. Just copy what I did.”  
As Lucy took the bong in her hands at his urgent pushing, she leaned back as she copied Natsu’s movements, looking up through her lashes to get his approval that she was doing this right. His eyes widened right alongside he grin, a flash of teeth encouraging her. Natsu placed his chin on her knee and continued to grin up at her. She watched as the white cloud within the glass became denser before she removed the bowl with her clumsy fingers. Continuing her breath she inhaled the smoke, letting it fill her mouth and leak into her lungs. Finally releasing her breath a heaviness set over her and a chill ran through her body. 

“Atta’ girl.” Natsu laughed, his voice a bit lower than before. “Wanna shotgun?” 

“Shotgun?” Lucy thought about that term for a minute, brain suddenly a little muggier. The realization hit her what he meant and she blushed. “You idiot. That involves kissing.” 

“And? What would be bad about that?” His reaction almost made her jaw drop. He was being sincere as far as she could tell. His facial features screamed ‘pure innocence’, which Lucy knew to be bullshit. He had been with his fair share of girls in the three years they had known each other. So why was this look of boyish charm hitting her lower stomach so hard? She felt a pulsation of heat at her core. 

Oh fuck, she could not be getting turned on by him. If they crossed into that territory there would be no going back. But, on the other hand, dear god had she found him attractive for the longest time. A girl would have to blind not to see how attractive he was. His laid back look suited him so well and while most days his hair was pushed back by a black headband, he never looked sloppy. He always looked just the right amount of put together. 

“But we’re friends!” Lucy protested, in a last ditch effort. She wasn’t sure if she would have the willpower to ignore her want much longer. 

“So let’s become more.” Natsu whispered, as he leaned to close the gap between them. Lucy ungracefully set the bong on the floor next to her feet, Natsu nipping up at her lips. She leaned down to fully meet Natsu who was practically in her lap. Her fingers couldn’t help but roam over his shoulders, one hand stopping to play with his hair. When they broke apart they both impishly grinned at one another. 

“Are you being serious?” Now that the kiss was just a dull sensation on her lips, she started to become a little nervous. Doubting his intentions.

“Of course I am. I’ve wanted this for a while to be honest. That’s why I haven’t been dating recently. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you.” A blush coated Natsu’s cheeks as he shifted his gaze to other points in the room. 

“Oh my god.” Lucy couldn’t help but start to laugh. “Of course you’re a freaking closet romantic.” She leaned in to kiss him again, giddiness from both the weed and the newly found information getting to her. “Guess we’re a couple then, huh?” 

“Guess so.” Natsu let out a boisterous laugh at the implications of her words. Right then Lucy watched with widened eyes, at the sight Natsu made, with his head tipped back, half-pony and braid still in place tickling her leg. She knew right then and there she was in love with a modern day hippie.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be wonderful as would compliments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
